Define Deity
by Crowsister
Summary: Michelle's life had been normal...but she didn't know what her mother hid from her. Teen Titans/Transformers/DC Universe. Transformers will be humanized.
1. Prologue

I slowly woke up, shivering. Everything around me seemed so cold, so alien and strange. What I felt bellow me was scratchy, like a handmade wool sweater. The air was cold around my and smelled like a cave I once went into during a hike…but I was supposed to be in my mother's jet. It had seat heaters and the seats were made out of nice leather…and I did not own a wool sweater. My location came into focus as I opened my eyes. The walls and floors were made of a pale yellow stone that brought Egypt to mind…maybe we reached Egypt and Mom didn't want to wake me up. "Mom?" I called out, worried, "Mama?"

"Mom? Mama?" the stone room threw my words back at me tauntingly. I tried to get up, but I soon found that I couldn't get up from the cot I had been laying on. I noticed a blanket laying on the floor, as if I kicked it off when I was out like a light. It was a silvery gray color, like it had been woven out of moonlight. I struggled to move again, fighting against the pain in my legs and lower back. I looked back to the blanket, fiercely determined to move and get _something_. Keeping my smaller goal in mind, I reached for the blanket. I quietly noted how much my skin contrasted from the light material. I snatched it from the floor, falling back onto the cot. I lightly panted as I studied to blanket, only to find that it wasn't a blanket. It was like those coat things they wore in Harry Potter…a cape…no, not a cape. "A cloak," I noted quietly, feeling horribly small as my whisper echoed back at me. It had a rounder hood than the cloaks from Harry Potter…so it was more like the cloaks from the Disney movie, Prince of Persia.

I threw my hand over the side of the cot, lightly panting as I whispered, "Where am I?"


	2. Chapter 1: Copper Carbonate

"Jambo, Mwezi Paka," a deep male voice echoed in the stone room. She looked up to see a really tall man with dark skin. His eyes were like twin abysses. He was dressed in clothes that seemed to be made of a large cat's pelt and styled in the way of the ancient Egyptians.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered, trying to hide her fear and failing. He smiled, trying to calm her.

"I said, 'Hello, how are you, Moon Cat.' I apologize. I did not realize that you did not speak Swahili," the man replied, "My name is Onwuma. What is yours?"

"M-michelle," she answered, slowly calming down and her grip loosened on the silver cloak from its white knuckled state. "Where is my mother?"

Onwuma replied, "I can take you to her. Can you walk?" Michelle shook her head slowly, averting her eyes from him. She was embarrassed by her weakness and vulnerability right now. Michelle gasped softly, looking up at Onwuma as he swiftly picked her up and held her in a gentle hold with one arm under her knees and the other cradling her shoulders. His steps were swift, but smooth. Had he been shorter, he would have to jog to be as fast as he was walking.

She looked around. They were in a large cavern that was lit by glowing blue crystals. The cavern itself was huge – it was as large as the inside of two large stadiums. There seemed to be places in the sides of the cavern built into them. The homes seemed to be littered around on the bottom of the cavern that seemed to be grouped in sets of three – one large cube with two smaller ones on the sides. Michelle asked, "What's this place called?"

"Asenneka," Onwuma answered, "Named for the Great Mother."

"Uh huh…can you give me an exact location? Neighboring countries?" Michelle asked, looking up at him. His face was concentrated on the walk ahead, his eyes revealing his feelings of caution and boredom. She looked to see what made him feel that way. Her mouth dropped. People were lining up on the sides of the road that Onwuma was carrying her across.

Onwuma's quiet voice made her jump out of her shock, "She will explain."

"_Why do I feel like I've walked into a comic book plot?"_ Michelle thought, _"Some sort of Black Panther reboot or something."_

She saw a silver building ahead. It had a pyramid look to it and the braziers marking the entrance to the stairs and into the actual building. The fire in the braziers was blue – probably burning some copper chloride or copper carbonate. Drums started to beat in a slow, soothing tribal beat.

"Asenneka, Assenneka, Asenneka," the crowd began to chant. Michelle jumped a little when she felt Onwuma's chest vibrate as he hummed with the crowd. What scared her was that she felt her lips mouth the strange word.

"_What the hell is happening to me?"_ she asked herself, dazed. She looked into the black abyss of the entrance as Onwuma brought her closer to it. _"Am I going to die?"_

"_No child,"_ a deep and tired female voice answered her from **inside** her head. Michelle was too dazed to freak out about it, enchanted by the lull of the drums and the chanting. _"We need you. The World needs you."_

* * *

><p>AN: Explanations.

The name "Asenneka" is based off of Aset, Isis's real name, and Nneka, a word in _Things Fall Apart_ by Chinua Achebe. Nneka is a word for "Great Mother" or something along those lines.

Onwuma is also a name from _Things Fall Apart_. I believe it means "Death may please itself". It's one of the names of one of Ekwefi's dead eight kids.

The reason Michelle names Black Panther as a comic book is because in this universe, he is one. All of the Marvel titles are comic books and all of the DC Comics titles are actual people here.

Michelle is also a bit of a science nerd. You'll see why. Some of what happens is based off of the first episode of Iron Man: Armored Adventures._  
><em>


End file.
